Just Say Yes
by PerfectlyLovely
Summary: Saying yes wasn’t always as hard for her, but now, now everything was different. Bruce/Blair


Disclaimer: Not anything

Title: Just Say Yes

Author: PerfectlyLovely

Paring: Bruce/Blair

Summary: Saying yes wasn't always as hard for Blair, but now, now everything was different. People changed and with that, she assumed she did as well.

~xx~

Saying yes wasn't always as hard for Blair Waldorf, but now, now everything was different. People changed and with that, she assumed she did as well.

No was not a common word to her. She had it to prove in the past. She gave in to Nate, Chuck, even to other boys who had come in her path while she went to NYC. After graduation she excelled at school and suddenly bossing everyone around her wasn't enough and she broke ties with the ones that had always brought her down/up. Chuck wasn't sure at first; they had fought to get to the top together so long he didn't know why she wanted to leave.

"I could give you anything you want my dear." He whispered to her the last night they saw each other. She smiled at him with that Waldorf smile and blew one final kiss. "I want more." She whispered before leaving the bar, and him, for one last time.

She was running out of ways to make him see.

To make him understand.

She needed more out of life, out of her work, her school. Everything. New York didn't cut it anymore. She didn't want to settle.

Serena was flying around the world with Carter so it was easy not keeping in touch. They wrote letters every now and then but that was them. Easy and guilt-free. They would meet each other one day again, and pick up right from before. That's how they were.

After freshman year she's sick of dorms and late-night slumbers like their all twelve. She takes some of her trust fund and buys a flat down in SoHo. A far cry from where she was brought up but still, it was home. A new one at least.

She decorates with furniture from Paris that her father sends her. Paintings from her step-brother Aaron's gallery, and dedicates a whole wall of just photographs. She likes the way it brings the apartment together. She even buys herself a dog to make it right. A single gal with a pooch. A maltase mix her father's partner Roman recommended. She takes it with heart and names it Butters and soon, it goes everywhere with her.

~xx~

School keeps her busy. Soon she's halfway done with sophomore year and it's time to start looking at internships for the upcoming summers. Her stepdad Cyrus sends her dozens of lists, firms jumping at the chance of the famous Rose's stepdaughter. She shakes her head and smiles. Summer's too far away.

She's the best dressed girl in SoHo country. It's winter and her chestnut hair has grown longer than ever with soft layers. She wears designer pea coats with her favorite headbands and tights. She even decorates her flat for Christmas and buys Butters a Chanel sweater.

She dates around for awhile, just trying to test the waters.

The boys are nice, the ones she chooses but it's all the same. Nice, upper east siders who have been the princes of New York all their lives. Their attractive really, but she yearned for something more. Something outside the box.

It's winter break and after spending the holidays with Eleanor and Cyrus she returns to her flat with Butters and spends the next two weeks exploring downtown SoHo.

Jogging in the morning, shopping in the actual city, and taking up homework she's dismissed. Papers and papers almost consume her and finally on the last of her nights before taking back to school she hitches a cab to the city to drink and dine with some girlfriends.

She gets up to get drinks when a man bumps into her.

"Oh I'm so sorry." He says when she stumbles a little. She shakes her head and smiles. "I'm all right." He smirks a genuine smirk and sits down with her, buying her first round as a treat. She can tell he's a bit older than her and for some reason it excites her. A mature man. He's crisp to the cut with dark hair and a tan that brings out his smoky blue eyes.

Her mind draws to Chuck when she sees his pinstripe suit but blocks it when he starts a conversation. They sit for awhile after she once again comes back for another round. Her girlfriends can tell she's struck one and leave her, promising to call later. They talk for awhile, nice to have a real conversation she thinks and doesn't even realize that once he pays their bill, she flees into the cold January night. Something tells her she's not ready. She shouldn't be.

It's not that simple.

"Oh but it is Blair." He once later whispers way into the future. Their future.

~xx~

Winter fades too early and suddenly spring is gone and she's free of exams and school for three whole months. She feels lighter, cleaner as she strolls downtown one early summer evening. Ending up on a bench in Hudson watching the sun fade.

Cyrus urges her with internships so she just picks one late one evening while Butters whimpers around trying to catch a butterfly that's scattered into their SoHo backyard.

She brushes her thumb against the letter of acceptance that evening and after phoning Cyrus, packs some bags to head to Jersey for the next two months.

Gotham is different than what she expected. Not like New York, but not like Washington or New England either. She finds the summer house she'd be renting and once letting Butters out to explore she drops her bags and looks around her new digs. She's an hour at least; maybe two from New York and finally, finally it feels like she can breathe.

She gets an email the next day, the last one before her job starts and it makes her heart beat a little faster when it's from Serena.

She and Carter are living in Tahiti, it shows a picture of them all sun-tanned and gorgeous, it also shows her best friends five-month pregnant belly. Blair smiles a little thinking of her normally stick-thin friend all fat, but glowing.

She smiles even more when the letter ends with them asking her to be the godmother. She settles Butters into her lap and sighs. Of course.

~xx~

She's up early the next morning, wanting extra time to get ready. Soon it's almost eleven and she enters the bustling doors of Wayne enterprises and feels like everyone to anyone is staring at her. She sinks a little further into her seat as she waits for the secretary to buzz her in. "Don't worry about them, they're just not used to having such a pretty lady in the office." A dark skinned man smiles as he leads her into the elevator and up to the final floor.

Blair chuckles a little before entering the balcony offices. The elderly gentleman turns and offers a hand. "Lucius Fox, you'll be interning for me and Wayne Enterprises the next few months."

She smiles greatly and shakes back. "I'm glad to be here." She whispers.

He turns before showing her the office and grins. "Were glad to have you."

~xx~

She's busy the first few weeks and suddenly its late July. She's been planning parties, charity events mostly for the company and organizing the infamous Mr. Wayne's busy schedule as Lucius takes a small vacation.

She pours her heart into her work busting one ass over the other even though she's never even met the man behind the company. Lucius only smiles a little when he returns when she asks why Mr. Wayne is never around.

"He's a busy man Ms. Waldorf."

She phones Cyrus a lot while she's gone and begins to take a liking to the fatherly bond they assume. He says he's proud of her and how big she's making herself. She smiles a little while taking a hot bath that night while Butters naps on the floor beside her. She realizes how fast the summer is going and how she'd be home in less than six weeks.

Her stepfather jokes how's she's doing without New York and she only sighs.

Mr. Fox takes to her liking as she does to him and when he invites her to go to the board meeting that month she only nods and grins as she thinks she must have done something right. She had earned the golden ticket.

She chokes on her water as she finally meets the head of Wayne Enterprises. Her mystery man in the bar on so long ago! He smirks that famous smirk he gave her and shakes her hand politely as she tries to look at anything but him.

Lucius looks at them both a little funny but dismiss' it when he's called to a telephone. The mystery man smiles once more as their left alone.

"Bruce Wayne." She puts on a smile and nods. "Blair Waldorf."

"Well Ms. Waldorf, it sure is nice to have a little company around here." He grins before disappearing out the door. She stands there trying not to be awestruck before Lucius calls her back into reality. Back to claim her thoughts.

~xx~

She's laying in bed that night half-watching the news on TV. Something about the infamous batman and his criminals fighting head to head but who really was watching. She thought of who she had met that day and took to thought that he was just much of a mystery as this batman figure. Only time would tell.

It's awhile before she sees him again, something in the papers about him and the entire Russian ballet disappearing into the Bahamas. She just shakes her head and laughs when she reads the article Mr. Fox leaves on her desk one morning. She looks up to see him watching and smiles. "What?" She asks.

Lucius smiles in return, "He'll be back tomorrow."

He returns precisely on the exact time Lucius had told him to. He's exhausted after a busy week of fighting crime and spending time on his yacht with…well talented dancers. He sees Blair typing away and smiles a little. What he had returned home to.

He's really quite a gentleman she tells herself when he asks her to dinner once evening after a heavy dose of work. She nods and finds herself accepting as they make their way from the headquarters to his limousine and finally a quiet low-light Italian restaurant that he seemed to know of.

"Well actually I own it." He smirks again when Blair blushes and buries her head into her salad. Modest but not arrogant she thinks of when the evening ends with him pulling up to her summer rental. He leans in to brush her Chanel-coated lips and when she hitches a breath she finally realizes she may be in trouble. Just a little.

~xx~

It turns into something fast but before she knew it he's rushed away on top-secret business in Hong Kong and it leaves her a week or so to gather herself.

She's awakened one night late in the evening and Butters barks to alert her that her cell's ringing. "Hello?" She half-whispers into the blackberry.

"Blair." A deep voice starts out and she knows right away who it is. "Yeah." She starts. "I've missed you." Her heart melts a little as they talk early into the next morning and now suddenly it's not so hard to say yes.

~xx~

Serena and Carter's baby is born on a late summer evening and Blair is the first to receive the call. "Blond, aqua eyes, came out with a full set of lungs." Carter booms into the phone when Blair's sitting at her office desk. She tears up a little and laughs. "Sounds like Serena." They both laugh and after talking to her best friend for a little she hangs up wishing them the best and marks a date in her book when they say their set to visit in early October.

"What's her name?" Bruce quietly asks as he leans up against her office door that night. Blair smiles small.

"Coco Waldorf Baizon." Bruce crinkles his nose a little and it makes Blair laugh. "Their...a unique pair." She answers truthfully but a little proud that her best friend decided to give her daughter a middle name after her.

Bruce nods and looks out at the lights of Gotham. "Do you ever think about it?" He asks. Blair turns once more to her…boyfriend and is puzzled. "About what darling." "You know, babies, marriage, a life." She swallows a lot and bites her french manicure.

"All the time." Blair answers meeting those smoky blue eyes for the first time in a long time. "Ok." He nods once more.

~xx~

August wraps up quicker than she wanted and soon it's time to head back to the city, back to her life, back to school. It's time to suddenly say goodbye.

Lucius makes it quick, knowing she doesn't like long goodbyes, there already hard enough. He says how proud of her he is and she's welcome back anytime in Gotham, to Wayne's.

Bruce wines and dines her one last night and as she listens to him sleep later than night, one arm wrapped around her she wonders if anything could ever get better than this, and why it was being taken away from her.

He brushes her hair out of her face as he moves the boxes into her cab for one last time. "You know this will never work right." She trails off. He smirks once more and kisses her Chanel lips. "Oh I know, never."

The first semester of her junior year goes fast and between juggling classes and babysitting to the newly-returned Serena and Carter's daughter aka her godchild she was swamped. Bruce still managed to take her out every weekend or every other when he wasn't away.

They had managed to make it work-somehow and even hippie-turned Serena could tell. They were in Chanel one afternoon trying on booties for Coco when she said it. "You look I don't know, lighter, happier, than I've ever seen you." The blonde says while Blair blushes.

"He's just a guy Serena." The blonde wiggles her eyebrows as Coco tries to grab Blair's necklace-also a present from him.

"Your guy."

~xx~

Their first big fight comes to Blair throwing her diamond pediment at his head and locking him out of her apartment one night when the temp's were below zero. She cries into the phone as Serena tries to sooth her best friend.

She goes to school and aces her mid-terms while going a full week without talking to him when she finally returns home one evening to find the room covered in red roses. A dark figure in an unmistakable black suit appears with the biggest one of all and smiles as she tears up.

"I'm sorry is all he needs to mouth before she is dragging him to the bedroom.

~xx~

Winter fades away once more with Christmas passing and Bruce finally meeting the famous Cyrus and Eleanor who gleams at Blair all night. Spring awakens them and Blair is called to say that she's already at the top of her class.

She can graduate a year early. She beams and Bruce throws her a huge gala, just in her honor and suddenly she's whisked away to Gotham again to attend and she's not just a twenty-two year old intern anymore. She's Bruce Wayne's girlfriend and suddenly the tabloids can't have enough.

Summer is theirs as she sells her SoHo flat and moves into Bruce's penthouse in upper Gotham. Saying goodbye to the city was a breeze and more and more Blair felt comfortable as she made her way around Gotham, becoming a familiar face to all.

She's alone for a week while Bruce is in an emergency meeting in Manhattan and that's when the Joker matter starts to collide with everything.

Chaos erupts in the city and soon Serena and her mother are begging to have her back in the city, "Just for a little while B." Her friend mumbles trying not to wake toddler Coco once evening.

~xx~

Blair protests but finally Bruce agrees as well and sends his girlfriend to the city for awhile blaming case matters and the chaotic streets. She pouts as he kisses her goodbye after leaving her at her mothers. Serena comes over that night with her goddaughter and soon Blair's a little at ease.

She's there for two weeks when she notices she's late.

She tells no one, not even Serena and finally after taking three-no four tests, all positive she calls her best friend who hands Coco to her husband and rushes over.

She finds Blair staring out at the city lights on the balcony and pats her hair. "It's what you've wanted isn't it?" Blair turns to her, torn up a little.

"Can you blame me?"

She goes back to Gotham four days later not waiting for Bruce's approval.

He finds her waiting on their couch late one evening and is surprised. "Blair I thought I told you to…" She doesn't wait for him to finish.

"I'm pregnant." He drops his coat and leans against the wall. "Well okay then."

~xx~

The next few months go quickly and soon the Joker business is wrapped up and Bruce's workload seems to get lighter and he surprises his seven-month pregnant girlfriend with the newly renovated Wayne Manor.

"An early baby present." He smirks into her ear as she smiles wider than ever as they tour the house. They get settled quickly and don't even blink when their told it's a girl. Bruce had guessed all along.

"A playmate for Coco." Blair grins that night in bed. Bruce laughs. "Just promise me you won't want to name her Chanel." Blair playfully slaps him as he wraps his arms around her, never wanting to let go.

~xx~

He's in a meeting when she goes into labor. Lucius calls a car and he's there faster than he thought and when he sees a sweat-stained Blair he almost has to laugh out loud. She looks so out of place.

"I'm going to kill you after this." She screams the whole time as he nods on and can't help but smirk. She really would.

Sophia Rose Wayne is born eight hours later and she already has a waiting-room full of people to meet her. He had made sure Lucius had called everyone that was close to them.

"You did good Bruce." Serena whispers to him as they watch Blair hold his newborn daughter. He relaxes a little and smiles. "Yeah we did."

~xx~

It doesn't take long for him to propose. He had the ring for awhile now, they had already been together three years but when they learned about Sophia he had wanted to wait, making sure she wasn't the reason, at least the only one.

Blair's in the bright pink nursery when he gets down on one knee and she's saying yes and crying before he can even talk. There's no question.

Their married a month later in Tahiti, Serena and Carter had a house right on the beach and it was perfect. The sunset, the house, the girl. Bruce thought to himself as he tucked Sophia in and returned to Blair.

Perfect indeed.


End file.
